


Whiteboard

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hort/Comfort, In Univers, M/M, Romance, casdean - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Quand nous n'arrivons pas à dire les mots qu'il faut, nous pouvons toujours les exprimer par écrit. Dean semble déterminer à ne pas adresser la parole à Castiel, ce dernier va donc devoir trouver un autre moyen pour faire parler son ami afin de clarifier la situation tendue qu'il y a entre eux. Destiel In Univers, drabble, TRADUCTION. Spoilers saison 11.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whiteboard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281974) by destieldrabblesdaily. 



> Hello  ! Encore une traduction Destiel, l'auteur original de cet écrit est Destieldrabllesdaily qui sévit elle aussi sur Tumblr et Ao3. C'est une mini-fic plutôt courte, un genre de drabble, mais que j'ai trouvé bien sympathique  ! C'est un In Univers, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous fais des bisous :D  !  
> Bonne lecture  !

"Quand tu n'arrives pas à dire les mots, seule reste l'option de les écrire."

Depuis un moment maintenant, il y avait un tableau blanc dans la chambre de Dean.

Cas avait souvent vu Dean l'utiliser : pour organiser les éléments d'une enquête que Sam et lui avaient du mal à résoudre, pour y inscrire des choses à se rappeler, ou simplement pour réarranger ses pensées. Et, plus occasionnellement, pour faire quelques gribouillages idiots afin de se vider l'esprit et d'échapper à tous ces désastres surnaturels qui étaient de l'ordre du jour.

Actuellement, le susnommé tableau était rempli de pensées, et Cas regardait fixement un point invisible au milieu d'elles, assis sur le lit de Dean, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, son menton reposant sur ses mains. Dean était là aussi, juste derrière lui, allongé de l'autre côté du lit, dos à Castiel, les épaules tendues. Il y avait comme un genre de mur invisible entre eux, et Cas détestait profondément cela. Il détestait à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se battaient ainsi, et ce qui rendait les choses encore pires était le fait que Dean refusait de parler. À chaque fois qu'ils argumentaient, Dean répondait sèchement à Castiel, une fois, peut-être deux, mais après cela c'était généralement le silence total.

Et cela donnait toujours le sentiment à Castiel d'être impuissant, parce que comment peut-on arranger quelque chose quand on ne vous donne même pas l'occasion de plaider votre cause  ?

Dean ne dormait pas, Cas pouvait le dire à sa respiration, précipitée et irrégulière. Ce qui voulait dire que Dean n'aimait pas cette situation non plus, et soudain, l'inspiration le frappa.

-"Dean  ?" Murmura tranquillement Cas, gentiment.

Un grognement de l'autre côté du lit lui répondit.

-"Je sais que tu es en colère, je sais que tu préférerais ne pas parler, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être..." Castiel s'interrompit, essayant de trouver les bons mots. "J'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait les écrire."

Il y eut un soupir de la part de Dean, et Cas ne sut pas quoi faire de cela, mais il refusa d'abandonner maintenant. Lentement, il se leva du lit et se tourna vers le tableau blanc. Il choisit l'un des marqueurs, le bleu, et commença à écrire.

Il entendit Dean bouger sur le lit, probablement pour se mettre debout à son tour et c'était sur cela que Cas comptait  ; sur la curiosité de Dean pour le pousser à s'ouvrir à lui.

Quand Cas eu terminé il posa le marqueur, ses yeux relisant avec attention le message une dernière fois.

"Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait hier. Je suis désolé d'avoir poursuivi ces anges-espions tout seul sans te prévenir. Je ne voulais pas t'inclure dans mes problèmes et j'avais peur que tu sois en danger si tu venais avec moi. Tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas suivi si je t'avais prévenu avant de partir."  
Il perçut un soupir étouffé derrière lui et il fut surpris de voir Dean aussi proche de lui. Dean leva les yeux au ciel quand il lut le message, mais son visage se détendit et le vert de ses yeux se fit plus apaiser. Après un long moment, il s'empara théâtralement d'un marqueur à son tour, le vert, offrant à Castiel cette expression qui disait "est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça  ?"

Mais Dean le fît quand même, et écrivit une réponse à la Dean Winchester que Cas connaissait si bien.

"Je veux que tu m'inclues dans tes problèmes espèce d'idiot, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'incluais pas dans les miens. PS : Tu as oublié de t'excuser pour la partie où tu as failli te faire tuer. PPS  : Très bien, excuses acceptées. Ne refais plus jamais ça."

Dean sourit brièvement puis reprit son sérieux, saisissant la main de Castiel. Il tira Cas vers leur lit et Cas se sentit soudain respirer de nouveau. Ils avaient clarifié la situation.

Il allait garder cette technique à l'esprit.

***

Depuis cet épisode, des messages bleus et verts parsemaient le tableau blanc tout le temps, allant de :

"Je m'excuse d'être parti sans t'avoir aidé pour la vaisselle."

À :

"Mec, pourquoi est-ce que tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude ce matin  ?!"

Et jusqu'à des choses plus sérieuses comme :

"C'était irresponsable de chasser ce métamorphe tout seul sans demander de soutiens, Dean. Sam est d'accord avec moi."

Cela marchait et Dean semblait même approuver cette nouvelle solution de "dialogue sans dialogues". Leurs conflits ne duraient plus aussi longtemps qu'auparavant, et même les plus petites altercations étaient plus facilement pardonnées quand ils exprimaient leurs frustrations au lieu d'échanger des regards fâchés et des silences glaciaux. Sans parler des querelles interminables qui étaient finalement arrivées à terme, pour la plupart du moins.

Cas pensa que c'était probablement l'une de ses meilleures idées et éventuellement la première qui ne se retournait pas contre lui. Il était définitivement fier de lui.

***

Ça, c'était avant que le plan ne lui revienne en pleine figure, parce qu'il y avait toujours des points négatifs, c'est ce que font inévitablement les plans quand c'est Castiel qui les établit  : ils reviennent pour foutre le bordel.

Durant un tranquille samedi matin, Castiel se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la chambre de Dean (leur chambre), faisant presque tomber les deux tasses de café qu'il tenait. Dean était déjà debout et demeurait debout à côté du tableau, la surface de ce dernier entièrement couvert de l'écriture verte de Dean.  
Il y avait seulement un mince fragment de bleu, un bref message dans un coin que Cas avait affectueusement laissé à un Dean endormi avant d'aller leur faire du café  : "Désolé de m'être encore une fois accaparé toute la couverture cette nuit."

Après quelque pas en avant, Cas remarqua que la lèvre inférieure de Dean tremblait, et que la main qui tenait le marqueur était indéniablement secouée de spasmes. Il tourna le regard vers Castiel comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et Cas posa les tasses, quelque peu inquiet à présent.

-"Hey, Dean, regarde-moi. Quelque chose ne va pas  ?" Murmura-t-il, prenant doucement le poignet de Dean, frottant son pouce contre l'intérieur de sa main.  
Pour la seconde fois, Dean le regarda comme si ce simple et tendre contact était suffisant pour le briser en million de morceaux, les yeux humides. Et Castiel ne comprit pas. Ils n'avaient pas eu de conflits majeurs récemment, n'est-ce pas  ? En tout cas, aucuns dont Cas ne peut se souvenir.

Et soudainement ce fût comme si les vannes s'étaient ouvertes, les larmes de Dean coulèrent en même temps que ses paroles s'échappaient de sa bouche.

-"Je ne te mérite pas Cas, il est là le problème  !" S'exclama Dean, paraissant agité, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. "Tu es là, à me présenter de foutues excuses pour une couverture, à t'excuser pour des choses sans importances pour lesquelles tu ne devrais même pas t'inquiéter. Et puis il y a moi... Et je- je devrais m'excuser tellement plus souvent pour Dieu ne sais quoi, mais je ne le fais pas parce que je suis un lâche  ! Et un abruti en plus de ça... Va comprendre, hein  ?"

Dean sembla légèrement plus calme sur la fin, mais Cas restait totalement confus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle l'existence du tableau lorsque Dean le tourna vers lui. La respiration de Castiel se retrouva coincée dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux tombaient sur les aveux de Dean.

"Je suis désolé pour toute les fois où tu es venu vers moi pour me demander de l'aide, mais où j'ai échoué."

"Je suis désolé pour tous ces accords imprudents que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur toi."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir viré du bunker quand tu étais humain pour la première fois et où tu avais le plus besoin de moi."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé parce que je n'arrivais pas à retenir la marque plus longtemps."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à remarquer que tu étais possédé par Lucifer alors que tu es mon meilleur ami."

La liste continua sans s'arrêter. Castiel sentit des larmes dévaler ses propres joues au moment où il atteignit la fin et vit la dernière confession de Dean.

"Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit "Je t'aime" à haute voix...mais je t'aime tellement Cas."

Castiel cligna des yeux et chassa ses larmes, pensant à un million de réponses qui pourraient être appropriées, parfaitement conscient que s’il avait dû faire une liste similaire elle serait au moins aussi longue que celle de Dean. Mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important pour le moment, et avec un soupir tremblant il prit Dean dans ses bras, embrassant le haut de son crâne tandis que Dean s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils en parleront cette fois, Cas savaient qu'ils le feraient parce que Dean semblait prêt à s'ouvrir. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Castiel s'éloigna doucement de Dean et effaça chacun de ses mots, laissant le tableau blanc vide une nouvelle fois. Il lança à son vis-à-vis un timide sourire et attrapa le marqueur bleu alors que Dean enroulait son bras autour de sa hanche et appuyait sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il écrivait une réponse.

"Ne sois pas désolé pour quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime aussi Dean. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir."

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia  
> Hey, re moi  ! Oui, c'est fluff. C'est court et fluff et bon sang ça fait du bien du sentiment des fois, j'vous ai dit que j'en avais besoin xD  ! Voilà, petit Destiel IU terminé, j'ai encore une fois été ravi de le traduire parce que l'auteur a été adorable du début jusqu'à la fin avec moi. Elle est vraiment contente de vous faire partager son écrit et moi aussi :). Le seul point négatif c'est que je trouve qu'il ne s'en dégage pas la même ambiance en français qu'en anglais, j'ai toujours été un peu plus sensible à la mélodie de l'anglais :). À part ça, j'espère comme d'habitude que cela vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine  !  
> Des bisous, je vous aime trop ♥.  
> -Naitia


End file.
